


dancing on the dead

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [62]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here often?” Laurel asks, and Helena turns quickly as if she were surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing on the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



“Come here often?” Laurel asks, and Helena turns quickly as if she were surprised. She's always been a good actress, Laurel will give her that, but her mascara is still smudged. 

Helena smirks, “You ask all the pretty girls that in the cemetery around midnight?” 

“I could just ask if the guilt is still crushing you,” Laurel pauses, not even close to delicately, “but we both know the answer to that.” 

Helena snarls, a small arrow whizzing by Laurel's cheek. “That's rich coming from someone who still wears her dead sister's mask.” 

The fight is inevitable, unremarkably so. Neither go for serious injuries, ducking and weaving between tombstones, christening some with fresh blood. Laurel saved her life once, and that's twice as odd as the idea that Helena once tried to kill her. 

“Why do you really come here?” Laurel asks between punches, landing a lucky hit on Helena's face. 

“A reminder,” Helena spits out, blood dribbling down her chin. 

“Of what?” Laurel pushes, and distracted, she gets the woman in a sleeper hold. 

Helena doesn't answer, and Laurel's curiosity and anger gets the best of her, squeezing tighter. “ _Of what Helena_?”

Helena glares up at her, fire in her gaze, “That I have nothing left to lose.” And with that, her elbows slam back into Laurel's ribs, and she runs free.


End file.
